A God's Redemption
by Varnienne
Summary: Having discovered the reason for their strange connection, Kimi takes it upon herself to give Zamasu a chance to redeem himself. It's that or death so he has no choice. He refuses to let mortals change his mind, and yet, he can't help but find this pair of brothers tragically impressive. Their tenacity is something even he can't denounce. But is it enough to change his views?


_Another dimension, another job._

Kimi sighed as she pushed the intimidating silver doors open. The piercing white void that greeted her and her reluctant follower held an intense metaphysical pressure. She was easily able to ignore it. But her traveling companion wasn't so lucky. He was wary of the strange tension, not used to such a strong force of spiritual gravity on his person. It was as though his very soul was being compressed.

"Where are we?" His voice was just above a whisper to reflect the almost delicate silence around them.

Striking blue eyes glanced back at him before turning back to face forward. The ghost of a sad smile on her lips went unseen as she answered. "We are in what's known to this realm as the Gate of Truth, a plane where life, creation, and death meet."

She paused for a moment to determine if she should continue. His distaste for mortals - humans and Saiyans especially - was the main reason she'd brought him here. He had several lessons to learn in regards to the importance of mortals' roles in the balance of a universe. This was his only chance of getting back into the good graces of Grand Master Zeno, and, by domino effect, every other god and goddess he'd wronged and almost wronged.

_Might as well_, she decided. If things went smoothly, he'd be residing in this realm. He would need to understand a few things before she blindly sent him into the unknown - at least, to him it was. "The overseer and guardian of this plane most often judges and deals with humans who have tried to resurrect their loved ones out of desperation."

"Mortals attempting to play god," he scoffed. The mere idea of it sickened him. They were simple beings for a reason. No matter what power they were given, such horrible trash should never attempt to heighten themselves. "Even in other realms, they don't know their place is beneath us."

Kimi suddenly stopped. It took everything she had not to turn around and lecture him. As someone who was once mortal, and whose sole job is to oversee the entire scope of each dimension's cycles of life, his views angered her. He was so blinded by this obscene hatred that he refused to see anything but evidence of his claims.

But that was what they were here for. For him to experience mortal life from the backseat. She planned to have him soulbond to a young boy. She even had a specific boy in mind.

So, instead of repeating what she'd already tried _many _times to drill into his head, she coolly asked him, "And _where_ did that kind of thinking get you, Zamasu?"

His silence was her answer even as he tried to glare holes into the back of her head. However, he went ignored as she continued to walk, summoning her power to change her clothes. She didn't want to scare the poor boy by appearing in her intimidating divine attire.

Blue, Saiyan spikes softened into chocolate brown waves, her glowing blue eyes darkening to a similar color. The extravagant silver and black outfit melted away and was replaced by a sky blue blouse and a knee-length, ruffled black skirt with black kitten heels to match. Her necklaces converged into a single, delicate chain with her name written in foreign characters. Another chain, this one lined with pearls, materialized onto her left wrist. It had eighteen white orbs on it, one for each visit she would have until his test was over.

Zamasu frowned at the change but said nothing. Instead, he focused on the power he felt radiating from her bracelet. Why did she imbue it with power? Would it have some kind of significance? Surely that wasn't part of his supposed _test_, was it? It wasn't until she stopped again a while later that he realized he'd been staring at her wrist the entire time. The fallen god cursed himself but walked to stand next to her.

He was surprised to find a being as white as the void outlined in waving shadows staring back at them. It seemed to stand there, possibly sizing them up - though he couldn't tell because it had no eyes or nose. When it spoke, the being's voice sounded surprisingly young, a bit feminine even.

What he didn't know was that this being often changed to reflect its visitors.

**"Hello. To what do I owe this visit,"** the being turned to Kimi with a knowing smile. It was unnervingly wide on its face, big bright teeth almost blending in with the rest of it.

"Hello, Truth. This visit actually pertains to the man beside me." She pointed to Zamasu who nodded his head in acknowledgment. _Good,_ she internally noted, _he recognizes this being as divine._ The Saiyaness continued. "He has several skewed misconceptions about mortals - humans especially so. I figured who better to teach him than the guardian of the Gate of Truth."

The being, Truth, hummed and seemed to nod. **"You wish to have him soulbond with someone."**

_What?! _Zamasu took a step back in disbelief. That morphed into horror when the goddess nodded. _Is she mad?_

There was no way he would _ever _agree to such a thing. It would attach his soul the other being's and let him see life through their eyes. The bond would allow him to enter their thoughts and feel their emotions as though they were his own.

And if that wasn't bad enough, his powers would be bound to match whoever his soul was bonded too. He would be stuck in a weak mortal body with no way out. No! No, he _refused to do it! _

"Zamasu." He stiffened at the threat in her voice. Slowly turning to face her, his wide, horrified steel eyes met cold oceans of blue. "You will either soulbond or be erased from existence with no hope for rebirth."

He swallowed thickly, still glaring at her only to step back when she raised a glowing hand. It seemed he really had no choice in the matter. He clicked his tongue in distaste. Sentenced t being chained to a disgusting human - powerless at that! It was demeaning and disgraceful that a god such as he would be stuck in such an outrageous situation. But there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he did somehow fake his way through the test, Zamasu had a feeling she would find out and simply erase him again.

"Fine," he growled out.

And he was surprised to see relief flash across her eyes for a moment before she turned away from him once more. What was that look for? Did she not truly want to erase him? Now that was interesting. He would be sure to remember that in the future.

Unaware of her companion's devious thoughts, the young goddess sighed as she greeted Truth with weary eyes. If her destined partner was going to be this stubborn about staying narrow-minded, she would have no choice but to erase him again until she was powerful enough to change those parts of him herself - something she really didn't want to do. This was his _only_ chance to prove he could change without divine influence.

Besides, erasing him would condemn her to the loneliness of her existence for another four centuries before she could summon enough power and gain permission to try this little stunt again. And, as awesome as having friends and family is, having a life partner was the one thing that could never truly be filled by anyone but the man behind her.

It seemed Truth picked up on this and the condescending aura of knowing softened into sympathy. The now boyish voice spoke up in his realm's most predominant tongue. "_**He is to become your equal."**_

"_Yes." _That was when the guardian realized just how important this being's test was.

He was technically genderless and had no need of a partner. Despite that, he could understand why someone like the woman before him would want someone to share her life with. Eternity was a long time to be alone.

"_**I will help him pass this test of yours, Lady Kimi." **_Her eyes widened in shock at his casual vow.

In a rare show of the emotional person she could be, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She gave Truth a grateful smile and nodded. Willing the tears away, she tensed at the feeling of an alchemist's gate electrifying with power. A tall set of gate doors engraved with a tree of alchemy and various expressions in Latin appeared before them.

Almost too quick for her to register, the goddess's power flared in recognition, eyes widening as the very boy she wanted to tie Zamasu to faded into being before the gate doors. Blue swirled around her before she turned to her prisoner and companion. A wave of her hand dissolved him until nothing was left but the glowing dark plum orb of malicious light that was his soul.

For his part, Zamasu didn't realize what was happening until the last thing he saw was Kimi glowing with power and smirk on her face.

~oOo~

_For a split second, he thought she looked beautiful at that moment. Her hair and eyes briefly returning to their natural appearance, blue tresses flowing like water. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle with power was heart-stopping. And the wicked smirk she'd given him sent shivers up his dissipating spine. Whether it was from fear or delight, he didn't know._

_Then he was immediately angry with himself. The wench who'd condemned him to such an awful fate was beautiful? He wanted to scoff. If anything, he hoped the bitch would end up alone. _

_He refused to acknowledge the cold feeling in his chest when he thought that._

~oOo~

Everything was dark but he could feel information being drilled into his head. It was like all the memories and knowledge of an angel being forced into his mind all at once. He screamed at the pain of it only to realize it wasn't his voice he was hearing. No, it was too young to be his.

"_**How was it?"**_ Zamasu was startled from his thoughts but Truth.

The bastard was giving him that same, condescendingly knowing smile. It rubbed him the wrong way even as he tried to lash out. Instead, his body turned to face the gate doors. He gave some nonsense about being right, just that there was something missing.

It took all of three seconds for the fallen god to realize what had happened.

He yelled in outrage. Those wretched beings had forced his soul into someone without him knowing! How dare they! But there was nothing else to be done about it. The most he could do was sit back and watch as the mortal he was tied to live out life. Zamasu huffed and focused on what the god before him was saying.

"_**You aren't the only one with a lesson to learn, little alchemist."**_

An alchemist? How strange. He knew for a fact that alchemy didn't work in any of the known Universes. So how could this mortal be an alchemist?

There was an explanation that he almost immediately dismissed. It was forbidden, after all. But the fact remained that he was in the body of an alchemist. So, truly, it was the _only_ explanation he could think of.

Kimi took him to a Universe outside of the Chain.

That knowledge made his heart freeze. To exist outside of the Universe Chain meant he had no way to regain _anything _he'd lost upon death. Wherever he was, it was the ultimate punishment. He was tied to a mortal, unable to do anything but watch their life, in a world where he knew nothing about. To make matters worse, it was a _Saiyan Goddess _that put him in this position.

As the young alchemist was pulled back into the void of his Portal of Truth, Zamasu found himself cursing Kimi's existence and everything she now represented.


End file.
